The present invention relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to a stack bypass application programming interface (API).
Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP), for example, is the basic communication language or protocol of the Internet. It can also be used as a communications protocol in a private network (either an intranet or an extranet). Other protocols include User Datagram Protocol/Internet Protocol (UDP/IP).
Conventional TCP/IP communication incurs a high cost to copy data between kernel buffers and user process virtual memory at the socket layer. This has motivated development of techniques to reduce or eliminate data copying.